Most gas station pumps normally include a latching mechanism that allows the pump handle to remain in the squeezed position, and thus gas to continue to flow, without the customer staying to hold the handle. In many instances, those latches are damaged or removed, and the customer must stay to hold the handle.
In an effort to amend this inconvenience, a brace can be used to maintain the squeezed position of the gas pump handle.
A prior art implementation of a mechanism to hold a gas pump handle open involved the use of a solid, single piece wedged into the gap between the handle and the handle guard. Drawbacks to this design include the potential for slippage, and a generally fixed size that does not allow the device to accommodate variations in handle grip sizes. Not only can the design be too loose when installed on handles with more space between the handle and the handle guard, the design can also be cumbersome to remove or impossible to install when used with grips with smaller spaces between the handle and the handle guard. These are generally not difficult to store, though it is suggested they be added to a key ring, increasing the “clutter.”
Another prior art implementation involves clip-like devices that involve the placement of a C-shaped unit that encompasses both the handle lever and the grip in a manner similar to a person's hand. Drawbacks to this design include the potential for slippage, and a generally fixed size that does not allow the device to accommodate variations in handle grip sizes. Not only can the design be too loose when installed on smaller grips, the design can also be cumbersome to remove if installed on a larger grip. These can also be difficult to store depending on their shape, and it is suggested they be added to a key ring, increasing the “clutter.”